Telephones having LCD panels are becoming increasingly popular devices. This is especially true in the business community as the LCD panels are used to display a variety of calling and messaging information to the user. The LCD panels on the telephones further provide expanded programmable options for the telephones such as self labeling keys and the like.
Large monochrome LCD panels used in telephones can exhibit areas in the active viewing area of the display where localized dark smudges or spots (hereinafter spots) can occur. These dark spots may occur immediately upon activation of the LCD panel in the telephone or may occur over time. There is presently no practical way of removing dark spots once they appear on the LCD panel.
The dark spots are caused by stray ions migrating within the LC fluid to localized areas. The dark spots may influence viewing area uniformity. These areas are aggravated by static images and contrast ratios that may be set too dark. The amount of ion contamination within a given LCD panel is influenced by the manufacturing process of the LCD panels as well as how the process is controlled by the manufacturer. As a result some LCD panels are resistant to dark spots while others are susceptible.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method to overcome the above problem.